


Bleu pâle

by akajaehyung



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Blink and you'll miss it, Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, artist!jinki, fluff will come later, if this triggers you DO NOT read it, it is for your own good, other shinee members are barely mentionned, wayyyyyy later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akajaehyung/pseuds/akajaehyung





	Bleu pâle

« I was never promised to an artistic career, that is a fact that cannot be ignored. Indeed, before discovering a whole new passion for painting, I destined myself to the profession of physicist. I had no particular reasons that could explain this choice, with the exception of my love for numbers and the mystery that gravitates around it, a mystery which fascinates me. In two thousand fourteen came to me the idea to use my brushes. The last memories I had of painting dated of my highschool's years, which I decided to erase from my mind once my diploma was between my hands. However, when I took over brushes and palette, the fluidity of my hand on this canvas was such that all my doubts, my apprehensions flew away and I was able to realize my very first painting, my very first real painting.

-This first painting, why not have it exposed ?

\- There is a very simple answer to it : I do not like it. Or rather, I do not like it anymore. With the years, I learnt to perfect my technique and I understood what I wanted to do with my art. I do not want to paint lands or portraits, I want to paint life, philosophy, and this very first painting does not represent my artistic ideas, my convictions.

\- What is painted on this canvas ?

\- My mother, back then we had a good relationship. But I think, in hindsight, that this is not what I wanted to paint - this statement has nothing to do with the links I have with my mother - I think that, at this very moment, I just wanted to make wander my brush on this white immensity and color it with blue. Then, my mother's image came to mind and I represented her in her own shade of blue.

\- Since the subject was brought up, why this omnipresence of blue in your paintings ?

\- I suppose blue inspires me, it is a beautiful colour that means so many things.

\- Very well, but why paint monochrome and shades of blue?

\- Because it is the colour of her eyes. A poetic light blue, in which I fly. You know, every artist has his own source of inspiration. Mine is her eyes.

\- Who's eyes, Mister Lee ?

\- The eyes' of this little blonde that bewitches me. »

 


End file.
